Whoops Got Caught!
by CrazyGirl Z
Summary: Malfoy was seen dating Ginny and Hermione. When they find out they duel. Who will live?


**Whoops.. Got caught**

Sometimes Malfoy was seen dating Hermione and other times he was seen dating Ginny. No one knew why he dated those two but, no one bothered to mention it because if they did they would end up in the hospital wing just like Colin Creevy. 

(But what people didn't know was that Hermione knew nothing about her boyfriend and Ginny and Ginny knew nothing about Hermione and Malfoy.) 

Every other day he was seen with Hermione and every other day he was seen with Ginny.

Hermione and Malfoy made out in the library and Ginny usually made out with Malfoy in the prefects bathroom. (This went on for about sixteen weeks and six days.)

One day after Malfoy said he would meet Hermione in the library Ginny went up to Hermione and said, "I have to tell you something...In private."

"O.k."

"After our classes are done."

"All right."

So after potions, which was her last class, Hermione met Ginny outside on the field. 

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" Hermione asked. Ron and Harry appeared behind Hermione.

"About time you two." Ginny said.

"So what's going on?" Harry asked Ginny as he put his hands in his pockets.

She started to blush.

"Well?" Hermione said.

"Come on I haven't got all day ya know." Ron said impatiently. 

Finally Ginny said, "I'm going out with Malfoy."

"What?!" All three of them screamed.

"How? Why? Him? Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? Him? How? Why?" Ron repeated those questions over and over.  

Harry was speechless.

Hermione's mouth was wide open and she shut it. "You're going out with Malfoy? Since when?" She asked coolly.

"A few months." Ginny said quietly.

Hermione was swarmed with fury. "Malfoy is my boyfriend!"

Now Ginny, Harry, and Ron stared at Hermione. 

"What? Malfoy is my boyfriend." Ginny argued back.

"No, he's mine." 

"No, mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

This went on back and forth until Harry broke it up saying, "Why don't you ask Malfoy who he prefers?" They both stared at him and said "fine"! They all started to walk up to the castle except for Ron. He stood there dumbfounded and Harry had to go back and drag him. All four of them walked up to the library and Hermione led them to a secret passage behind a bookcase. (Before you go any farther, I would like to take this time to include that Harry, Ginny, and Ron are covered by the invisibility cloak). She pulled out a book and the wall opened like a hinge. Malfoy was laying on a queen-sized bed covered with crimson sheets. It was a four-poster bed that had drapes on it. Hermione could see that he was already undressed and that he had a smirk on his face.

"Hey babe." Malfoy said as he scooted over on to one side of the bed.

"Hey heartbreaker." Said Hermione as she climbed into the bed and started to kiss him hungrily. 

In the corner Harry and Ron held Ginny back from leaping out at the two. Hermione slowly started to undress as she kissed Malfoy and the three in the corner stared blankly. After they regained consciousness Malfoy and Hermione were done.

Hermione asked Malfoy sweetly, "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do." Said Malfoy.

"Tell me I'm the only woman in your life and that you would never love another girl, such as.. oh.. Ginny, perhaps."

Malfoy was silent and then he answered, "You are the only girl in my life." And they kissed again. 

At that instant Ginny leapt up from out of the cloak and started screaming, "Malfoy! How could you?"

"Ginny?" Malfoy screamed, "You were here all this time?"

"I thought you loved me." Ginny said weeping.

"I do." Then he felt a smack on his face and saw Hermione with a hurt look in her eyes.

"Hermione, I love you, too. I love you both." Malfoy said.

Then Ginny ran out of the room and Hermione grabbed her belongings and ran out after Ginny and Harry and Ron followed closely behind. Malfoy was left all alone in the room.  

Ginny sat in the chair near the fireplace and Hermione sat in a chair in the corner. Ron and Harry didn't know how to cheer them up. Maybe a Cheering Charm would work, or should they try some sweet caring words to make them feel better. Finally, Ron went over and comforted Ginny as Harry went to comfort Hermione. (Now you probably know that most people would prefer Hermione and Ron and Harry and Ginny. But, not in my story.) 

Ron started to give big brother words to comfort Ginny. 

"Listen, Ginny…I'm sorry."

Ginny was silent.

"You know there will be other guys."

Silence.

"You know what? I don't think he deserved you."

Ginny stared at Ron.

"You are to go good for him. I mean if he was to blind to see how much you are a beautiful than he's stupid."

Ginny started to cry.

"Don't cry."

"I loved him." Ginny stuttered, "I sacrificed my virginity for him."

"What? O.k. Now that was a little over share." Ron said as he tried to get a visualization of Malfoy and Ginny out of his head.

"What is mum going to do with me?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"I won't tell mum, if you won't." Ron said.

At these words Ginny leapt into Ron 's arms and held him close. They hugged for a moment more and then unexpectedly…(people this will be extremely disturbing) Ginny started to kiss Ron. (Now since I bet that was a shock, let's go to Harry and Hermione.) They were making out. (Yes, Harry and Hermione were making out. They were tongue kissing and people who walked into the common room stared at the four of them. This was a very disturbing sight for all of everyone.)

When everyone went to bed, Hermione and Ginny thought about what they had done. (Harry and Ron thought about what they did too, but let's focus on Hermione and Ginny.) Hermione was swarmed with fury and Ginny was swarmed with jealousy. Hermione climbed out of bed, got her wand and slipped out of her room. She was down in front of Ginny's room door when Ginny came out with her wand. They knew what each other were thinking, so they did not have to say a thing. They were going to have a duel. Whoever lived would of course get Malfoy. (Malfoy of course was thinking over and trying to forget what had happened.) Harry and Ron, who were still awake, somehow knew something bad was going to happen. So they left their room. They spotted the girls leaving the common room. They climbed out of the portrait hole and scrambled to find the girls.

They were in the library. They stood far apart and started to exchange rude words. "Les, Malfoy is my boyfriend," Ginny screamed. "Yeah, well at least I didn't kiss my own brother! You brat!" (Hermione was really bad with cursing and name-calling.) 

"That's it! I have had enough of you!" Ginny screamed as she whipped out her wand. Hermione did also. 

The boys arrived, only to see in slow motion what was happening. Hermione and Ginny both used the unforgivable curse. "Avada Kedavara." The boys stared as their best friends fell to the ground…dead. The boys started to scream for help as they ran forward to hold the girls close. It wasn't long before teachers came to the spot…. 

(Two days later)

People who knew Hermione and Ginny showed sorrow and remorse and disgust. At dinner, Dumbledore told the news of Hermione Granger 's and Ginny Weasley 's death. "They would be buried in the Hogwarts' ground and the ceremony for their death will be held that night. If anyone would like to attend please do so at 8:15 p.m." Harry, all the Wealeys, and teachers attended the funeral. Even Lupin and Sirus (in his dog form of course) attended. Nobody else dared to show up except Colin and Denis Creevy (who took pictures) and a few friends from Hufflepuff. The sorrow was great. Everyone cried and mourned over the death of the two girls. 

When, the ceremony was over and everyone was about to leave, Harry noticed Malfoy at the doors. He waited for Ron and Harry to get there and then muttered, "Sorry." Ron pulled a surprise punch on Malfoy and he fell to the floor. Harry held Ron before he could jump on Malfoy. "You killed my sister," Ron huffed. "I didn't mean for that to happen," Malfoy said as he got up. "Yeah, well it did," Malfoy said as he got up.

 "Sorry," Malfoy said as he got up. 

                                                 The End ( I hope you liked it. Please give your review.)   


End file.
